onlyfoolsandhorsesfandomcom-20200215-history
Danger UXD
Del acquires a batch of inflatable sex dolls. Synopsis While continuing to follow the yuppy lifestyle, Del Boy encourages Rodney to join in the fun. Also, Del's latest items to flog are VCR's from Ronnie Nelson, and fresh tomatoes from Jersey. At The Nag's Head, Denzil tells Mike and the Trotters that he took his wife Corinne out for the evening to celebrate their anniversary, despite picking up a faulty stock of 50 dolls from a shop in High Wycombe and having to take them back to the factory, intending to take them in Monday. However there was a fire at the factory so Denzil can't take them in, and has to hand in a form to show he returned the dolls. Del forges a signature from the factory and buys the dolls off Denzil. Back at the flat, the Trotters discover that the dolls are uninflated sex dolls called Lusty Linda and Erotic Estelle. Del suggests that they take the dolls down to a man named Dirty Barry, who owns a sex shop. At a Chinese takeaway, Denzil watches London Plus and finds out that the dolls are filled with propane gas, which will explode if exposed to heat, and is suspected to have caused the destruction of the factory. Denzil runs out of the takeaway after paying, but not claiming his meal. That night, back at the flat, after Del finds that the VCR has recorded the wrong programme, Rodney informs Del that the VCR's are made only for use in mainland Europe and cannot be used in the United Kingdom. Del admits that he has already sold most of them. At that moment, the two sex dolls from behind the cocktail bar inflate instantly. The Trotters proceed to deflate the dolls, but can't due to their faulty valves. Rodney suggests they burst them but is told not to by Del. When Rodney gets dressed for a date with Cassandra, Del gets an idea on how to get the dolls to Dirty Barry's. Back at The Nag's Head, Trigger complains about the "fresh Jersey" tomatoes, and Boycie turns out to be the one who bought the faulty VCR's. Denzil comes rushing in and tells them and Mike about the dolls and how he has to get in touch with Del. Boycie and Mike cackle nastily on hearing that Del has fifty time bombs on his hands which could blow him to kingdom come. Outside Nelson Mandela House, Rodney and Del come out with the two dolls dressed in their late mother Joan's clothes. Family friend Clayton Cooper mistakes them for real women and Del imitates a female voice. The Trotters throw the dolls in the Trotter Van, and Rodney heads off to meet up with Cassandra, leaving Del and Uncle Albert to drive down to Dirty Barry's. Del and Albert arrive at Dirty Barry's place, only to find out that he's had his licence revoked by the council. With nowhere else to drop them off, Del and Albert head back to the van to think of another way to get rid of the dolls, Del thinking they should hold them until the market picks up again. At a restaurant, Cassandra warns Rodney of the unexploded sex dolls that she's heard about on the news. Eventually, Del and Rodney quickly take the two inflated dolls and dump them in a derelict area. The dolls explode in time for the Trotter Brothers to get clear. The Trotter Brothers head back to their van, only to find out that another doll is inflating. Del and Rodney bail out of the van and run off into the night. Featured characters * Del Boy * Rodney * Uncle Albert * Cassandra * Denzil * Trigger * Mike * Boycie * Dirty Barry * Clayton Cooper Other notes Story arc * It is revealed that Denzil has established a new company, Transworld Express. This company is mentioned in a number of later episodes, such as "Mother Nature's Son" and marks a permanent career change for his character. * The minor character Clayton Cooper would appear again in the first episode of the prequel series Rock & Chips. Episode concept * John Sullivan's idea for the script goes way back to during filming "It Never Rains..." on Nicholas Lyndhurst's 21st birthday. Danger UXD Category:Episodes Category:Series 6 (Only Fools And Horses)